Hetalia Sisters
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: Countries are being kidnapped and the others have to find them. To do this, they'll need to reveal one of their biggest secrets... Nyotalia and Hetalia characters
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I've decided I'm just going to start any story ideas I get XD I was looking at some of the Nyotalia designs when I thought of this ^_^ The Nyotalia girls are probably around 17-19 in this XD_

* * *

Rosa, or sometimes just Rose Kirkland, always knew she was different.

At first it was just the dreams. Rosa could immediately tell if she was having a normal dream or not, ever since she was little. When anyone had a normal dream, they usually didn't know it was a dream until it was over. After that, it was just a small haze in the back of your head.

Then there were the other dreams. In those dreams, Rosa felt as if she had been to that place before, as if she was seeing those dreams for a _second _time. As if those dreams were distant memories...

That wasn't the only strange thing about those dreams. Those dreams could be calm and maybe even boring. She prefered it like that. Those ones were not very frequent. Often they were horrible dreams, filled with explosions and gunfire and people dying at her feet.

Sometimes she was the one who killed them.

Once, when Rosa was five, she woke up screaming from a particularly bad dream. As she tried to calm down, she looked down at herself. Rosa screamed again, louder then before.

Her clothes were soaked with blood.

But, when her parents rushed into the room, turning on the light, she found her clothes were dry and had no trace of blood on. There were other times that things like that happened, where she woke up and and her clothes were damp with rain or singed.

It wasn't always just the dreams. Once she was watching TV, and one of the characters on the show mentioned the Revolutionary War. To Rosa's shock, tears started streaming down her face and she spat up blood. This happened whenever she heard someone mention the 4th of July.

So Rosa wasn't very happy when she was 14 and her parents told her they were moving from their London home to America. She had to leave all her friends, and she had to move to that stupid bloody git- wait, what was she saying? America's a country, not a person.

And then there were her current friends. When Rosa had first walked into the classroom after moving, her eyes had locked with Sakura Honda's across the room.

She could of sworn that they had met before, even Sakura had asked if she knew Rosa from somewhere. But she was sure that they hadn't seen each other before that moment.

And of course, there was Amelia Jones. Amelia had kicked down the door and declared to the class her name, then said that she was going to save the world. She had the same reaction that she had had with Sakura, except this time Rosa had the sudden urge to punch the American girl.

But back to the dreams, that night, Rosa was having a normal dream about teletubbies going on a murderous rampage (not that type of normal) when her dream took an abrut turn to one of her not so normal dreams.

It was dark. Rain fell down heavily. Rosa mentally sighed as she thought about how she was probably going to wake with soaked clothes again.

Suddenly she started running. As usual in those dreams, her feet were moving on their own. But this was different. Usually, even though she couldn't control her actions in her dreams, she felt like she had done it all before somewhere. This time it felt new and scary.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't escape" Even though this voice was new to Rosa, something in the back of her mind told her that she had heard it before...

_I need a hero, save me now, I need a hero to save my life, A hero will save me just in time_

Rosa sat up in surprise, trying to think back. Their had definatly been something different about that dream...

_Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive?_

She glared at her phone, which had woken her up. One of Amelia's favourite past times was to hack into Rosa's mobile and change her ring tone without her knowing. At least it was that song instead of the one by Bonnie Tylah. Her phone had gone off in the middle of class with that ringtone...

She sighed and grabbed her phone. A new text message from Amelia lit the screen.

_Heya Rosie ^0^_

_Me and Sakura are hanging out at the park today. Wanna come?_

_P.S What do you think of your new ringtone? XD_

Rosa scowled at the text, wishing she could say no. But the last time she did that, Amelia had knocked down her door and dragged her out of the house kicking and screaming. Amelia asking you something is basically a polite way for her to say "you have no choice."

_Fine I'll go _she texted back. _And leave my mobile alone!_

Her phone rung again almost immediately.

_Great XD We'll meet you there at 10 :)_

Rosa sighed again. How she became friends with the crazy American girl she'll never know.

* * *

Rosa ran to where she was meant to meet the other two, trying to stop her glasses from falling off. Her pigtails were slightly loose as she had been in a hurry. Sakura once said to Rosa that she looked like a stereotypical tsundere character with those pigtails. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You're late Rosie" Amelia said crossly. Rosa looked down at her watch. 10:01. Either Amelia was a perfectionist or she was just trying to annoy the British girl. Which was very likely.

"It's good that you could come Rosa-chan" Sakura said, smiling politely. Apart from her school uniform, Sakura always wore traditonal Japanese clothes. "I would like to wear modern clothes like you and Amelia-chan" she had once told Rosa "but my mother hand makes these for me, and I cannot let her efforts go to waste..."

"So" Amelia grinned "I thought that we should all have a picnic! It's an awesome day today!" she said, sounding a lot like their friend Maria.

"Amelia-chan, we didn't bring anything for a picnic..."

"True! But there's a hotdog stand nearby and-" she paused as a familiar tinkling song filled the air. "Holy mother- it's the ice cream truck!" She yelled, starting to charge at fall speed to where the sound was coming from.

"W-wait! Amelia-chan! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Sakura cried as she attempted to run after the American.

Rosa smiled to herself and sat down on a close by bench. When Amelia wanted something, especially if that something was ice-cream, there was no stopping her. They've known each other for nearly five years, so surely Sakura knew that by now?

"...Do you think that's her?" A hushed voice asked. Rosa turned around confusedly. Who could that of been?

"It's gotta be!" A slightly louder voice said.

"Quiet, she'll hear you!"

They were both male voices. And...they both seemed familiar...

"Dude, don't worry! Now, on three...one...two...!"

Suddenly Rosa a blindfold was thrust into her face. Rough hands grabbed her, lifing her up. Rosa cried out but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Please don't scream ma chérie" one of the voices pleaded "We're not going to hurt you."

Rosa tried to struggle but the one who was holding her had a grip like iron. "We need to hurry" The other voice said. Rosa realised that the person holding her was now running. She struggled again, more desperatly.

"Rosie? Hey! Rosa!" She heard Amelia shout as she was thrown on to a cold metal surface. It was only when she heard a door slam shut and an engine start that she realised she was inside a van.

Shakily, she removed the blindfold. "L-let me out!" Rosa cried, kicking the door. She could hear angry voices from where the drivers seat would be, but the wall in front meant that the voices only came out in muffles.

"Please..." Rosa found herself crying. She hadn't cried out of true fear since she was little.

After what felt like hours, but could of only been around ten minutes, the van stopped.

Rosa whimpered and backed into a corner as the door opened to reveal a man with slightly long blonde hair.

"It's alright, ma chérie"he said, smiling sympathetically "Come here, we're not going to hurt you" he said again.

"No!" Rosa shrieked, jumping back. Their was a sudden sharp pain. She saw the man coming towards her as everything went black...

* * *

_So yeah...some of you might of guessed who her kidnappers were, but if you haven't then everything should be explained in the next chapter ^0^ This is my first time using the Nyotalia characters XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_People seemed to like that last chapter, even though I've seen a lot of people not like stories because they have Nyotalia characters in... Well, next chapter XD_

* * *

Rosa groaned as she slowly woke up. She blinked a couple of times, wondering why her vision was so blurry, but then realised she wasn't wearing her glasses. She smiled to herself for forgetting something as simple as that, and reached for where her glasses usually were.

That's when she remembered. The park, getting kidnapped...Where was she? The room was...she knew she had never been there before...but why was she having such a feeling of déjà vu?

She shuddered at using the French word. Her rival, Françoise Bonnefoy, would denfinatly tease her about it later...Is she ever saw her again that is.

Rosa stood up uneasily, deciding to look around and maybe even find a way out. Her eyesight wasn't _too_ bad without her glasses. She just couldn't make out facial expressions well.

An idea came to her. Her mobile! She could call the police and-! Oh. Rosa's hopes fell as she realised her phone was gone. They must of taken it from her while she was unconsious. Or she could of just left it at home. She was often forgot things like that. Amelia and Françoise often called her the "Queen of Losing Things."

She sighed and tried the door half-heartedly. To Rosa's surprise, it was unlocked.

"Maybe I can escape on my own?" She asked herself as she walked into the hall nevously.

The house was big. It was full of new things, but had a nostalgic feeling. Somehow, Rosa knew where everything was. She knew where the bathroom was, the kitchen was, the living room-

Angry voices came from the living room. Rosa paused. Where they her kidnappers? She stepped closer to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe this!" A voice said in a Japanese accent. "I usually put up with a lot of things, but this is-"

"I know" Rosa reconised this voice as the one who had talked to her in the van. "I didn't want to do it, but Amérique said it was the only option..."

"You never listened to America-san before! You can't just kidnap someone!"

"I know, but-"

"And America-san told me you _blindfolded_ her at first! And _why_ was she unconsious when you brought her in?" The Japanese man asked angrily

"W-well, when we were getting her out of the van, she jumped back and hit her head... Amérique put her in one of the spair rooms to sleep though..." the Frenchman sighed sadly. "It was the room..._he_ would usually sleep in when he came round here..."

"Oh..." The Japanese man suddenly sounded a lot more sad "I...I hope he's okay...we were good friends and-" His voice turned angry again "What if she's the wrong one? We would of kidnapped her for nothing! Who knows what would happen after that?"

"Calm down. If she is the wrong one, then we explain ourselfs, and _hopefully_ she won't involve the police..."

"The police..." The Japanese man said faintly.

Rosa stared at the door, mystified. They didn't seem like bad people. But who was this America person? Surely they weren't talking about the country...

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, making her look up in shock. A taller man, possibly around her age, smiled at Rosa (at least she thought he was. It was hard to tell without her glasses...)

"Good, you're awake!" He said happily, pushing the living room door open. Two men, one with slightly long blonde hair and another with black hair looked up in surprise. "I told you she was still alive!" the American man declared.

The two men who had been arguing turned to them.

"I..." Rosa started shakily "I don't have any money" She blurted out suddenly.

Even without her glasses, she could tell the others were staring at her blankly.

"I don't know why you kidnapped me but I'm not rich! I don't know anyone who's rich either! So if you took me 'cause you wanted ransom money, then..." She trailed off when she noticed the American was chuckling.

"We didn't kidnap you because we wanted money" he laughed.

"Then why...?"

"Okay, long story short" The American's voice was suddenly a lot more serious "We're looking for England"

Rosa's eyes narrowed. "Why not try using a travel guide?" She asked sarcastically.

"America-san, you'll have to be more specific then that..." The Japanese man said when he saw the American's surprised face.

"Okay, okay...I guess I should start at the beginning..." The American clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm America. The quiet guy is Japan and the blonde one's France"

"You're named after countries...?" Rosa blinked.

America smiled sheepishly "Kind of...Well, actually we _are_ countries"

Rosa looked at the three of them carefully before answering "Okay...which insane asylum did you all escape from?"

France sighed before walking towards the two. "Amérique, you can't just put it so bluntly" He winked at Rosa. "But it is true, I am the très bien France. Please forgive us for taking you so abruptly..." France said, kissing her lightly on the hand.

Rosa punched him. Hard.

France screamed and fell back, clutching his now bloody nose. "W...Why did you do that?" He howled.

"Because you piss me off. A lot." Rosa replied frostily.

America spluttered and grabbed the wall, trying not to fall over from laughing. "I told you!" the American gasped "She is the right one! Who else would punch France like that?"

Rosa glared at him "Right one? What are you talking about?" She folded her arms. "You can't just _kidnap _me and expect me to not want to know why!"

This time the Japanese man went to them, more cautiously then the Frenchman after what had just happened.

"Of course, we'll gladly explain everything to you...um..."

"Rosa Kirkland"

America grinned "'Kay Rosie" Rosa glared at him again as America pulled something out of his pocket. It was annoying enough for Amelia to call her that nickname. "These fell on the floor when me and France grabbed you. They're yours right?" He handed her a pair of glasses.

Rosa sighed in relief, putting her glasses on "I thought I'd lost them..."

"Kirkland-san" Japan gestured to the couch "You...may want to sit down. This will be a lot to take in..."

The British girl sat down grudgingly. "So why did you kidnap me?"

"Well it's kind of complicated..." America said thoughtfully. "Um...do you want a coffee or something? Like Japan said, it's a lot to take in..."

"I'm more of a tea person. And no" She said coldly.

America chuckled softly "You would be..."

"Well, Kirkland-san..." Japan started "You see, in every country, occasionally in certain empires, there is one person, sometimes two, who represent their countries people. These being are immortal as long as their country remains. If something happens in there home, they are affected too. If there is a recession, this person is at risk of falling ill..."

Rosa raised an eyebrow "Let me guess, you're all the immortal beings of your country?"

"Yep" America smiled. "It's not full immortality though. If our country falls then we're sort of at risk of just...well...vanishing. The same thing can happen if we get invaded. But if we get put in charge of some part of another country then we're fine" He said nonchalantly "Like Prussia. His home fell years ago, but Germany put him in charge of the east part of his home. Not that he does anything" America laughed.

"Just get to the point" Rosa groaned.

"Right. Well, a few weeks ago, some of the countries started disappearing." Japan explained "No one noticed at first. Any one who did just thought that country was on holiday or had just gone somewhere...But when the countries weren't answering their phones, and we realised there was no trace of them, we started thinking that maybe they were being taken somewhere. That they were being kidnapped" Japan sighed sadly.

"O-oh..." Rosa said awkwardly. "So...what does this have to do with me?"

"Well..." Japan began thoughtfully. "This is where it gets complicated. You see, it's not just our countries that we are connected to. To keep us linked to the land, certain humans are born, who share a connection to us. A sort of clone. They keep our existence on the Earth stable..."

"But" America cut in "It's nearly impossible to find them. They are usually born in the country they are connected to, but they can still be anywhere in the world and can also look completely different from their country..." America looked away. "A...about week ago...England, one of our friends, disappeared..." He sighed "The people who we are connected to hold our memories in there subconsious. We thought that if we found the person who England is linked to...we could find him, and maybe the others too..."

"So...the reason you kidnapped me is..." Rosa felt herself go pale.

"Yes" Japan smiled sympathetically "You are the one who is connected to England-san"

* * *

_So yeah XD I hope I explained everything alright in this chapter ^^' Please review and tell me what you think XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Updated XD Let's see how Rosa's doing XD_

* * *

The room was silent, except for the occasional French swearword as France dabbed his nose with a tissue.

Rosa snickered suddenly. "You're all insane" she laughed "First you tell me that you're all countries, and now that I'm some kind of clone that is magically connected to one of your friends, who is also a country?"

"It's true" Japan said "We don't understand it ourselfs, but it's meant to be a connection that's lasted hundreds of years" he explained calmly.

"Hundreds?" Rosa scoffed. "I'm nearly eighteen. Or do I actually _look_ over a hundred?"

Japan only sighed. "No, you yourself are not over a hundred. The people who are connected to us are meant to live a normal life as ordinary humans. When they die, they are reborn again, somewhere else."

Rosa stared at the three men in front of her. "Okay, hypothetically, let's say that this is all true. Let's say that there are people who are countries, and other people who are connected to these 'countries'" She made air quotes around the last word. "How exactly would I be able to help you?"

"Well, if you are really connected to England, you should have his memories somewhere in your head" America said. "You could randomly have these memories in flashbacks or dreams or something"

"...Dreams?" Rosa felt herself go pale again. It couldn't be...

"Yeah" America looked thoughtful "Like...um...have you ever had dreams where you felt like you had been to that place before? Or have you ever known something without knowing how?"

The British girl looked down at he hands. "Well...yes, actually" The countries looked at her, suddenly a lot more interested. "E...Ever since I was little, I had these weird dreams...It could be something really boring, but it could also be these nightmares that made me wake up screaming every night. Like somekind of battle, with people dying everywhere..." Rosa's voice turned more and more quiet with every word.

America smirked at the other two. "I told you!" he grinned "I told you she was the right one!"

"But that doesn't prove anything!" Rosa shouted "That doesn't mean that I'm connected to your friend or whatever. It doesn't even even prove that your ridiculous story is true!"

"Please, Kirkland-san. It's important for our friend's sake that you believe us. We need your help" Japan said sadly.

Rosa regarded the Japanese man in front of her. "Last night" she sighed "I had another weird dream. I dreamt that I was running but got grabbed by someone. But it was different to the other dreams. It felt..._new_..."

America jumped up, not trying to contain his excitment. "What else happened? Did you see who grabbed you? Did they say anything? _What happened?"_ Rosa was surprised that he hadn't grabbed her.

"They said...'you can't escape'..."

The American's face turned serious. Well, as serious his face could be. "It has to be the ones who took England" He turned to Rosa "Was there anything else? Did they say anything else? Was the one who spoke a man or a women? Where were you?" Similar questions were asked without hesitation.

Japan frowned "But wait, American-san...Kirkland-san said that she had that dream last night..."

Rosa blinked when she saw America deflate slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"Angleterre...disapeared last week..." France said. He hadn't spoken for so long that Rosa had nearly forgotten about him.

"Maybe...maybe she just got it late?" America said hopefully.

"I suppose it's the only lead we have for now" Japan said firmly.

"Um..." Rosa spoke up nervously. "I don't think there's anything else I can do...can I go home...?"

America looked at her blankly. "Hmm? Oh sure" he said "But we do still need you"

Rosa was starting to get annoyed. "Why? What else can I possibly do?"

"You're the only link we have to finding England-san and possibly the others" Japan explained. "But I suppose this has been a lot for you to take in Kirkland-san. You can go home"

"Good" Rosa jumped up "Could I get a taxi or...?"

"Since we were the ones who kidnapped you, I think it'd only be right if we drove you home" The Japanese man smiled.

France glared up at them. "I'd do it if I didn't have to fix my nose" He said grudgingly.

"...And I'm not too good at driving in American cars..." Japan confessed. He looked at America expectantly.

"Oh, okay..." America sighed "I'll drive her..."

* * *

Most of the journey was in silence. There were only two seats in the van Rosa had been forced into earlier, so she and America were the only ones there.

"So..." America started uncertainly. "There's a UN meeting tomorrow and me and the others think it'd be a good idea if you came with us" America said brightly.

Rosa blinked "A meeting? What?"

"Yeah, a meeting with the other countries in the UN. We were going to talk about the missing nations" The American explained "It might be a good idea if you came too. Maybe you'd get one of England's memories, or..."

"...Do I have a choice in this?"

"Nope. We'll pick you up tomorrow" America laughed.

The British girl sighed. There was something about him that reminded her of Amelia...

She folded her arms "And just so you know, I'm still not completely convinced with your story"

"Oh, come on" America whined "Is it really that hard to believe that there are immortal people who represent their country?"

"Yes. Especially if you explain it like that. It just seems ridiculous"

"It's not that ridiculous" The American pouted "I'm sure there's some kind of scientific explanation...maybe..."

Rosa frowned "And...if I do believe your story then...that means that I'm not a normal person. That I'm just some clone...and..."

"...Sister" America said quietly.

"Huh?"

"We kind of prefer to think of people like you as siblings or something. It makes things...less weird. Like...you would be England's long lost sister, or..."

"Right. Because being told that you have a brother who's an immortal country definatly makes things 'less weird'" Rosa replied sarcastically.

America smiled slightly. "So is this your house?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, it is" Rosa opened the door and stepped onto the pavement "Thanks for the lift, I guess..." She paused. "But wait, when is this meeting? I have school tomorrow, and-"

The America grinned "Don't worry, we'll think of something. See ya tomorrow!" He slammed the door and started to drive into the distance.

Rosa stood there for a while, thinking about what had happened. Nope. None of it made any sense. She still didn't understand how she could help those three...But... deep inside she knew that she could trust them, that they were telling the truth. Was it because of that connection they were talking about?

"...ie?" a far off voice called. Rosa was so deep in thought that she didn't think much of it.

"_Rosie!"_ The next thing she knew, a familiar American girl had tackled Rosa in a tight hug.

"A...Ame..." Rosa managed to choke.

Amelia released Rosa and started to talk in high speed. All Rosa could make out was "-and suddenly you were forced into some kind of black van! I was so worried about you, I couldn't even finish my ice-cream! I still can't believe that you were actually kidnapped! It's be so cool if it wasn't so scary! But Sakura said I was exaggerating, well she didn't say that exactly 'cause she's too polite, but she thought that you were okay, but I know what I saw! So I tried calling everyone but they pretty much said the same thing-!" She stopped when she remembered she had to breath.

"You...called everyone?"

"Yeah! Let's see...I called Alice, and Monika, and Maria, and Chun-Yan, and Meg, and Françoise, even though you kind of hate each other, although she did seem worried, hell, I even called Anya!" Amelia managed to gasp.

Rosa stared at her. "You saw me get kidnapped...so you called most of our classmates who you are at least sort of friends with, but not the police?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Just forget it" Rosa snapped.

Amelia looked excited again "So! How did you escape? I was all set on rescuing you but then I found you out here, so...?

"They let me go" Rosa sighed "They kidnapped me because..."

"Because?"

_Should I tell her? _Rosa asked herself _Even Amelia wouldn't believe what they told me! "_A misunderstanding" She said finally "It was a misunderstanding"

Amelia's face fell. "A misunderstanding? They blindfolded you and stuffed you into a van because of a mistake?" She glared at Rosa suddenly "How do I know you're really Rosie? You could be some kind of alien replacement to stop anyone from getting suspicious while they do painful experiments on the real Rosie..."

Rosa groaned. Amelia had always loved sci-fi films. "You love horror films and books even though they scare the hell out of you" Rosa started on a long list of things she knew about Amelia. "You have a two cuddly toys, an alien and a whale, and you can't sleep without them. You tend to act stupid but you're actually smart and could hack into anything you wanted if you tried hard enough. Once when you were half asleep in class you looked up at me and asked why I was wearing Texas. You-"

"Okay!" Amelia interupted her "I get it! You're Rosie!" Her face turned pale. "I...I'm going to have to call everyone and tell them you're okay" she got out her phone and started texting nervously.

About two seconds later, her phone rang. Amelia answered it warily "Hello? I-"

Amelia flinched away from her phone. "So worried-" "I can't believe-" Was all Rosa could hear.

Eventually Amelia hung up. "And that was just Meg. My quiet sister Meg..." She said faintly. Rosa smirked as she watched the American dial another number. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_And so that's the end of this chapter! XD It took me a while to write but I hope it's okay XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay~ XD I'm going to try and introduce a few other Nyotalia characters in the next few chapters X3 _

* * *

Rosa had trouble sleeping that night. It wasn't because of her dreams, she didn't even have any that night. But she couldn't get what those other three had told her out of her head.

Which was the reason she was now barely paying attention to the teacher in the lesson, and was having problems with staying awake.

And then there was that other issue. If the crazy things those 'countries' said was true, then that means that they were expecting her to help them.

But what was she supposed to do?

She was an eighteen year old British girl living in America. Rosa couldn't cook, was generally pretty sarcastic. She had a 'small' punk side (okay, maybe it was a little big, especially when she went to those concerts...) and could hold her own in a fight for a little bit (as proven by her fights with a certain French snob and that one fight with Alice...) but she didn't know how she could help them.

She was just a normal girl, who's best friends were a hyper and arrogant American and a polite Japanese otaku.

Wait...arrogant American...polite Japanese...

"Rosalinda Kirkland!" The teacher snapped. Rosa blinked up at her, still in her half asleep thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly.

"Lessons are not a time for you to sleep!" The teacher glared at the British girl "See me after class, Rosalinda"

"Yes, Miss" Rosa muttered. If there was anything she hated more then the nickname 'Rosie' it was the name Rosalinda.

Speaking of the nickname Rosie...

"What's up with you today?" Amelia whispered. "You're spacing out more then usual today Rosie!"

"Amelia Jones!" The teacher shouted. "No talking during lessons!"

The American girl glanced at Rosa briefly before grinning "But your lessons are so boring~" She laughed "I'm not surprised Rosie was sleeping!"

Most of the students started giggling, except for Sakura who was staring at Amelia in shock, and Monika who had the same face she had the time Alice somehow made pasta in the middle of a lesson.

"Amelia" The teacher said coldly. "You are on _very_ thin ice" Rosa sighed. For some reason, no matter what she did, Amelia never got in trouble. It was the same with Anya, although that was probably due to the fact she was usually completely terrifying.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in!" The teacher said irritably. The door swung open, and two familiar men stepped into the room. Rosa nearly fainted as she realised who they were. They were both dressed in dark suits and were wearing sunglasses, but there was no mistaking them.

"Hello. We have important business with Rosa Kirkland. We're going to have to take her out of your lesson" The American held up a badge for the teacher to see "It's a matter of national security" Rosa could tell from his shining eyes behind the sunglasses that he must of been waiting to say that line for a long time.

Rosa blushed when she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her.

"What...the...hell..." Amelia said under her breath.

"I...I see..." The teacher said distantly "But...it's the middle of school, is it really that important?"

"It is extremely important" The asian one said firmly.

"Yeah" The American added. "Lots of countries could be in dan- _mmph!"_ The Japanese man clamped his hand over the other's mouth.

"Please believe us when we say that it is _very _important" The asain man said, trying to keep his grip on the struggling American.

The teacher frowned, but then nodded. "Okay then. _Rosalinda_!" She barked at Rosa.

Rosa quickly gathered her things together and attempted to stuff them into her bag.

"Rosie...? What's going on?" Amelia was staring at her friend with a look of worry that Rosa had never seen on the American girl.

"I...It's kind of hard to explain..." Rosa started nervously.

"Kirkland-san" The Japanese man held the door at the front of the room open "I'm sorry, but we do need to hurry"

"R-right" Rosa tried not to look the other students in eye as she hurried out of the room. She knew they were all staring at her anyway.

Once they were far away enough from the classroom, Rosa scowled at the two men. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Her voice wasn't exactly loud, but it wasn't quiet enough to call what they were having a casual conversation.

America laughed as he removed his sunglasses. "I told you, we had a UN meeting today"

"And what's with those outfits?" Rosa asked angrily as she snatched the sunglasses from the American.

He just smiled and pulled his actual glasses from his pocket "They were to make us look cool and professional"

"Well it didn't work. You both just look stupid. Don't you realise that you just embarrassed me in front of nearly all my friends?" Rosa felt the blood drain from her face. "Dear God...If Françoise ever hears about this..."

"Please you two" Japan decided to speak up. "We'll be late for the meeting if we don't hurry. France-san might make the helicopter go without us..."

Rosa groaned. "I don't even _want_ to go to this meeting, and-" she paused "Wait...a _helicopter?" _

"Well, yeah" America said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The UN headquaters is in New York"

"But a _helicopter_?"

"It's the fastest way to get there" Japan explained.

Rosa stared at the two of them for a little while longer. "A _heli_-"

"_Yes. _It's a helicopter" America said, slightly irritated. "Why is that so hard to understand?"

"I just find it hard to believe that this time you're kidnapping me with a helicopter..."

"Hey, if anyone asks, you're coming with us willingly this time" America grinned.

Rosa sighed again. She had an idea she was going to be doing that a lot in the future.

* * *

_End of this chapter XD So...anyway...please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone's reviews make me so happy :') But anyway, new chapter XD_

* * *

"I feel sick" Rosa groaned. They had been in the helicopter for about half an hour, and the British girl had been quiet after the initial excitement from when they first took off.

America jumped slightly in his seat "Wait, you're travel sick? But we're in a helicopter!"

"Actually, I heard it's easier to feel sick in a helicopter then an airplane" Japan decided to add helpfully "And when you're in mid-air, it's called air sickness"

"Dude, I swear you're starting to sound like Iggy" America rolled his eyes.

"Will you be alright, mon chère?" France frowned, ignoring the other two nations.

Rosa nodded grimly, to scared that if she opened her mouth she'd just end up seeing her breakfast again.

"We should just be another five minutes" The American turned to Rosa slightly "You do look a little pale, maybe we should open a window?"

"...No...I'll be fine..." Rosa manged to reply through gritted teeth. She clutched her stomach unhappily. The ride had seemed fun at first, but she had forgotten that she got really bad motion sickness. Although she didn't get sea sick, she actually felt kind of at home at sea. When Rosa was little, she always believed that she was destined to be a pirate. She would sometimes have dreams were she felt completely free and at ease out in the ocean-

Her eyes widened as a realisation came to her. Those dreams where she was out at sea, were they just England's memories? How many of her so called dreams actually happened? Rosa wasn't too sure about the ones with the flying green bunny, but if there were immortal people who represented countries, then why not?

She groaned again. Rosa felt like she was going to get a headache at somepoint.

* * *

Amelia was in a bad mood. Something was obviously going on with one of her best friend's, but for some reason, Rosie didn't want to tell her.

But it was so unfair! Amelia told her everything...Well, sort of...She never tells her when she hacks into her phone, of course. Or about the time that she accidently burned half of Rosie's clothes (don't ask) and blamed it on Françoise. Or about the time she started spying on the British girl when she thought that she had been hanging out with Anya (it turned out they had been trying to get advice from each other on how to deal with insane siblings...) Or about the video she had recorded of Rosie when she was having one of her punk rock moments. Or- Well, you get the idea.

"Amelia-chan, are you alright?" Sakura asked the American girl after break had started.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Amelia tried to ask cheerily.

"You haven't said anything for ten minutes" Anyone who knew Amelia for long enough knew that this meant something was wrong. "Is...is this about Rosa-chan?"

Amelia sighed "Well, I've just been a bit worried about her since that kidnapping thing yesterday"

"But, didn't Rosa-chan said that was just a misunderstanding..."

"It couldn't of been! You don't just kidnapp someone over a misunderstanding!" Amelia declared angrily. "And...those people who took her out of the lesson...the louder one looked like one of the guys who grabbed her yesterday..."

Sakura's eyes widened "But...Rosa-chan wouldn't..."

"And" Amelia frowned "I...kind of feel like I've seen them before. Before the kidnapping..."

"I..." Sakura started hesitantly "I...felt like that too..."

"Sakura! Amelia!" A familar voice called. The two girls turned to see their Italian friend Alice come running towards them.

"Hey, Alice" Amelia smiled "What's up?"

"Hello, Alice-chan" Sakura added.

Alice stopped and started breathing heavily. "Hi...I...Monika told me...that Rosa..."

"Yeah, some weirdos came and took her" Amelia said.

"Is it...about that kidnapping thing you called me about yesterday?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Alice, I told you she didn't really get kidnapped yesterday!" The other three jumped as Monika seemed to appear out of no where.

The Italian girl grinned at the sight of her best friend "I know you did Monika, but Amelia did sound really worried..."

"What do you mean she didn't?" Amelia yelled "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Ah, but you have been know to over react from time to time" Françoise smirked slightly as she walked up to the others. "Remember the time you were absolutely convinced that Anya was planning to take over the world?"

"I do not 'over react'" Amelia huffed "And she _is!_ I just don't have any evidence...yet..."

"Then why did you text us all to say that it had all been a 'mistake'?" Monika questioned the American girl.

"I just said what she told me...But Rosie is obviously hiding something! Maybe...maybe they threatened her not to say anything, and now they're going to force her to be a slave, or, or..."

"That's horrible!" Alice said in shock. Monika groaned as she realised Alice completely believed Amelia "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

A confident glint formed in Amelia's eye "Of course there is!" She pulled out a small machine from her pocket. A small dot on the tiny screen was flashing. "When Rosie got home, I snuck out her cell phone and fit in a tracking device" Amelia said proudly "I also turned her ring tone to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley"

"A tracking device?" Françoise said in surprise "I didn't realise you were such a stalker..."

"I am not! I was just worried about Rosie!" Amelia said in her defence. "And anyway, we can find Rosie with this! Well, if we had a fast way to travel..."

Alice's eyes glittered dangerously "We could borrow Chiara's car. I've been taking lessons, so I could drive you and Sakura"

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face at the word 'drive'. Even though she had never driven with Alice, something at the back of mind told her that if she got in a car with that Italian behind the wheel, she wouldn't have a very high chance of getting out again. "W-would your sister really mind if you borrowed her car?" She asked quickly.

"She wouldn't" Monika said sternly "But she'd probably just find some way of blaming me. Also, you do realise that we're not even half way through the school day, right?"

"Let's just say we got food poisoning and that Alice was driving us home" Amelia said brightly. "Can you get the car keys of Chiara?"

"Already done" Alice pulled the keys out of her pocket triumphantly "I wanted to see how long it'd take for her to realise they were gone, but it wouldn't hurt to keep them for a little longer..."

"Great!" Amelia grabbed Sakura's wrist "Let's go!"

The Japanese girl whimpered as she realised there was no escape.

"I suppose I'll go too" Françoise said. "It would be boring around here if something happened to Rosa...And of course, I don't want to waste my time at this stuffy building" she finished hurriedly.

"Okay, Monika, do you-" Alice started.

"No" Monika replied immediately. She had already experienced Alice's driving more then once. "I don't really want to get in trouble for skipping school. But...I can tell the teachers that 'food poisoning' story of yours...even if it is unrealistic" Monika smiled gently.

"Thanks Monika!" Alice hugged the German girl happily.

"Come on, Alice!" Amelia called "We need to go and help Rosie!"

* * *

Rosa shuddered suddenly.

"Is something wrong, Kirkland-san?" Japan asked worriedly.

She frowned "It's just...for some reason, I think my headache's only going to get a lot worse..."

* * *

_Chapter end XD People were reviewing this one a lot in the past few days, thank you everyone ^0^ Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I have good news, and bad news. The good news it that I'm on my last week of school ^0^ The bad news is that I have work experience for two weeks, so I might as well be at school anyway...But after those two weeks is the summer holidays, so I should be able to update more then XD_

* * *

The moment they were let out of the helicopter, Rosa ran for the nearest toilet she could find. Luckily there was one right next to the entrance on the inside of the building they had landed next to.

Rosa groaned loudly after she had coughed everything up. Her feet had automatically taken her to this room, so she was guessing that that had been her subconsious again. Maybe being connected to a country could be useful at times...

"...Excuse me?" someone knocked on the door of her cubicle. "Are you alright?"

The British girl stiffened. Why was there a _man _in here? She- ...Wait, her subconsious took her here...and Rosa was pretty sure that England was a guy...

She nearly slammed her head down on the toilet. She was in the men's room!

Rosa opened the door slowly, blushing furiously. "I-I'm fine, thank you"

A blue eyed man with brushed back blonde hair looked at her worriedly. _He's German. _Rosa's mind immediately told her.

"I...I was a little car sick..." Rosa mumbled "I wasn't looking where I was going...so..."

"I see" the German man said awkwardly "Then I suppose I'll just..."

The door swung open suddenly "Yo, Rosie?" America called "You okay? Also, do you know that you're in the-"

"I already figured that out! And why didn't you stop me? Idiot!" Rosa yelled back, still completely embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Dude, you ran off the moment the door opened. I've gotta say, you can run really fast when you want to..."

Rosa sniffed unhappily "...It's 'got to'...not 'gotta'..."

"America? You know her?" the blonde man asked out of no where, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh, hey Germany" America blinked, as if he had only just noticed the blonde man "And yeah, this is Rosie-"

"_Rosa_" the British girl cut in. The last thing she wanted was someone else calling her that nickname...

"...Anyway, she's England's sister" America finished.

Germany frowned "...But she looks like a normal girl. How could she be England's sister?"

"Well..." America started uncertainly "She is kind of related to England. I mean, it's not just because she's British, she really is, in a way. Well, everyone thinks of people like her as there sister or brother or whatever, it just makes things less weird. But I guess she's not related to England biologically...or, maybe she is, I don't know how these things work...Maybe she's more like a cousin, a hundred times removed...or-"

"America" Germany said coolly "You're rambling. And half of that I didn't even understand"

"Can we just go?" Rosa begged "Being here just feels...weird" she turned to the German man "And...um...It was very nice to meet you" she said awkwardly. "Since America called you Germany, I guess that means you're actually the _country_ Germany...Thanks for making those advent calenders...and christmas trees too...I really liked them..." _When I was five..._Rosa added silently.

Thankfully, America decided at that moment to drag Rosa out of the room before she could embarrass herself further.

* * *

Sakura opened her mouth to scream, but it only came out as a strangled gasp as they narrowly avoided another car.

"Watch where you're going! _Bastardo!" _Alice shouted as a series of beeps from the other cars followed them.

Amelia scowled "Why aren't we there yet?" she asked, sipping her soda irritably.

"You're the one who wanted to stop for McDonalds!" Alice replied, swerving suddenly as they nearly hit a lorry.

Sakura and Françoise shrieked at the same time, hugging each other tightly.

"A-Alice, mon chère..." Françoise said after she had composed herself slightly. "Don't you think you're going a _little_ bit fast?"

"What was that?" Alice yelled over the wind "You want me to go faster?"

"N-_no, no!_" Françoise screamed, deciding to forget about acting calm.

Sakura whimpered. _Surely we're breaking any available traffic laws..._she thought panickedly.

_Traffic laws? I haven't eaten something like that before~_

She looked around wildly "Did...did any of you hear that?" Sakura tried to ask, but no one seemed to be listening. She frowned. Where had that voice come from? It had been a man's voice, with an Italian accent. Oddly, it had seemed familiar...

Maybe she just imagined it. Weren't people meant to have hallucinations with near death experiences?

"How soon can we get there?" Amelia asked Alice, not bothered at all by the obvious peril she was in.

Alice looked away from the road for a few seconds to check the device Amelia had somehow attached to the car. "If I break a few more _small _rules, we should be there in about ten minutes"

The blood drained from Sakura's face, wondering what Alice's definition of 'small' was.

"'Kay" Amelia still seemed oblivious to any danger. "I hope Rosie'll be alright until then...Maybe I can try to call her..." she brought out her mobile, going to her list of contacts.

* * *

"The meeting room's in here" America explained as he opened the door for the British girl and the other two nations. The meeting hadn't started yet, so everyone was standing up and chatting to each other quietly.

"So...everyone here's a country?" Rosa asked nervously. Most of them weren't paying any attention to her, but a few were looking at her questionably.

"Pretty much" America said cheerfully "This is a very important meeting"

"I...I'm not going to have to do anything...in front of all of these people...am I?" Rosa asked quietly.

Japan smiled at Rosa gently. "Don't worry, Kirkland-san. I'm sure you won't have to do much" America turned away suddenly, not looking the other's in the eye.

"Good..." Rosa said in relief "Um...you don't have to call me Kirkland. I'd actually prefer it if you'd call me Rosa..." she sighed as she remembered how long it had taken for her to convince Sakura to call her by her first name...

"O-okay...if you insist..." Japan said a little hesitantly "R-Rosa-san..."

Japan proberly would of said something else, if a very familiar song hadn't filled the room.

_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!_

Anyone who hadn't been staring at Rosa already turned around in surprise.

America looked at her sceptically "Dude, Rick Astley? I know he's British and all, but seriously?"

"My, my..." France looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh "You certainly have an interesting taste in music..."

Blushing worse then that time in the toilets earlier, Rosa brought out her mobile.

"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Rosie?" an all too familiar voice asked "Good, you're alright! Don't worry, me and the others are-!"

Rosa's voice was icy. "Go to hell, Amelia" She clicked the end call button, and then attempted to throw the damn thing out the window.

* * *

_Chapter end XD I don't know what made me think of the Rick Astley bit o_O Nevemind XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Update XD Okay, in case anyone's confused about who's who, I'm making a list of everyone's names and who they are XD_

_Rosa Kirkland = Fem!England _

_Amelia Jones = Fem!America_

_Sakura Honda = Fem!Japan_

_Alice Vargas = Fem!Italy_

_Monika __Beilschmidt = Fem!Germany_

_Françoise Bonnefoy = Fem!France_

_Chun-Yan Wang - Fem!China_

_Anya Braginskaya = Fem!Russia_

_Marguerite (Meg) Williams = Fem!Canada_

_Chiara Vargas = Fem!Romano_

_Maria Beilschmidt = Fem!Prussia_

_Dániel Héderváry = Male!Hungary_

_Roderica Edelstein = Fem!Austria (I couldn't find a popular fanon name so I just made one up XD)_

_Isabel Fernandez Carriedo = Fem!Spain_

_Nikolai Arlovskaya = Male!Belarus_

_Dmitri Braginskaya = Male!Ukraine_

_I don't even know if half of these characters are even going to appear in this story XD But the names are here, just in case ^_^_

* * *

"...We believe we are being targetted" Germany's voice rang loudly in the unusually quiet meeting room. "Some of you may or may not of noticed, but many of our kind, countries, have been disapearing. This has given us reason to believe that they are being kidnapped"

The other countries started talking panickedly to each other. Rosa heard a few cries of "I knew it!" and "Are you serious?" and from one blonde man across the room "Oh my God! This is, like, totally scary!"

"Everyone, quiet!" Germany yelled. He nodded once everyone had shut up. "Now, a few of the countries who have disappeared have been..." he bit his lip before continuing "Italy, Prussia, Spain, and Romano was supposed to of disapeared along with Italy. England has apparently vanished too. It is likely that there are countries who have vanished that we haven't noticed yet" he scanned the room, regarding the other countries. "This might seem a bit sudden, but did anyone noticed anything strange about the nations before they disappeared, or any suspicious people? Does anyone have any leads at all? Anything could be useful"

America raised his hand, a wide grin on his face.

"Anyone at all?" Germany looked away from the American, who was now waving his arm wildly.

"Dude, don't ignore me!" America said angrily. "This is really important!"

Germany just sighed. "Okay, America. You may speak"

America didn't even wait for the German to finish his sentence. He stood up, grabbing Rosa's arm so that she'd stand with him. "Let's go, Rosie" America smiled at her and effortlessly started dragging her to the front of the room next to Germany.

"Let go! What are you-?" Rosa struggled the entire time America had a grip on her arm. Although he loosened it slightly once they got to the front, he never fully let go.

_So that I can't escape. _Rosa said silently.

"Okay, everyone!" America shouted, but mainly so that everyone in the room would hear him. "As Germany just said, we countries are being kidnapped. But me, Japan, and France think that we've figured out a way to find them" he smiled. "Now, have any of you ever heard of our so called sisters and brothers?"

This sentence was given a mixed reaction. Most countries just stared at America confusedly, but a few started snickering quietly. But there were a few, even if it was hardly any, that were nodding, almost uncertainly.

"Okay, well, for those of you who don't know, it is said that there are certain humans out there who are linked to us. They help us keep our connection to the world. But because hardly anyone has ever seen them, a lot of countries think of them as myths"

Rosa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The way he was explaining it made her seem like something...well, not human.

"There have been a few theories about them. Like they're always the opposite gender or are the nationality of the country they're connected to. There is also an idea I heard that they're meant to be drawn to each other for some reason. Anyway, the only thing we've ever really known was that in the end they're just normal humans who hold our memories in their subconsious"

America suddenly pulled Rosa in front of him, so that everyone in the room could see her. "What are you doing?" Rosa felt her face turn red as everyone in the room stared at her curiously.

"Just trust me, Rosie" America whispered back. "Okay, everyone!" he said louder. "This is to all of the ones who think that the ones connected to us are just myths. This is Rosa Kirkland, and she's England's sister. She's the one who's linked to him"

Rosa decided that she had two options. Either faint from sheer embarrassment, or throttle the American.

Option two seemed like the most appealing.

"America, this is an...interesting theory" Germany decided to say. "But...how can you be sure that she's England 'sister', as you called her?"

"Well, er..." America glanced at Rosa. "She's...British. And she said she has weird dreams...Which are probably England's memories...And she said that she had a dream where she was grabbed, and...Guys, help me out here" America begged, looking from France, Japan, and then to Rosa.

"This idea also belongs to me and Japon" France stood up, spining a rose between his finger and thumb. Where he got it from, Rosa had no idea. "And even we have to admit that the whole theory is a little far-fetched. But is there really a problem with taking a leap of faith now and then? This could be our only chance to find the missing countries, and stop anyone else from being taken" he smiled at Germany. "You want to find Italy and Prusse, right?"

Germany looked away from the Frenchman. "...I do"

"Great, so Germany's on our side!" America said happily.

"Wait, I never-!"

"Okay, everyone!" the American continued. "Me, Rosie, Japan, France and Germany are going to find the missing countries, dead or alive!" he winced when he realised what he had said. "Er...ignore that last part. We're going to find them alive, alive!"

Rosa stared at her seat longingly. She didn't like too much attention. Amelia was always the one who loved the spotlight. The bad thing was that the American girl insisted on sharing that spotlight with her and Sakura.

She sighed. _I wish I could tell Amelia and Sakura about this..._Rosa thought sadly. _I don't know about Sakura, but Amelia loves conspiracy theories. But...I don't want to have to get them involved in all of this...And what would they think if they knew I was some kind of clone? I..._

"Hey, wait!" All countries in the room turned to the door in surprise at the sound of the startled voice. "There's an important meeting in there, you can't-!"

The doors slammed open, revealing two girls Rosa really wished she didn't know.

"Important meeting? Yeah right! We know this is just some big kidnapping ring, so give up the act!" Amelia yelled into the room, hands on her hips. Alice stood next to her in a similar position.

Rosa buried her head in her hands, praying that she was in some kind of nightmare. Really, it didn't surprise her too much that Amelia had somehow followed her, but why was _Alice _there? They had gotten along pretty well ever since that fight a few years ago, but why...?

"You two!" a security guard burst into the room, glaring at Amelia and Alice. "You're not allowed in here! Leave before you get into serious trouble!"

"Hell no!" Amelia shouted. "Get him, Alice!" The Italian girl responded by kicking the security guard in the chest as hard as she could. He staggered back, knocking his head against the wall before falling unconsious.

The nations were two stunned to do anything else but stare.

Amelia smirked, jumping onto the table to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Okay, I don't care what kind of 'important meeting' this is! I want my friend back! I want- _Rosie!_" She shrieked her friend's name, running across the table before jumping and tackling the British girl to the floor in a tight hug.

Rosa gargled a few protests, but was having trouble speaking at all do to the lack of oxygen.

"So...Er...I'm guessing she's a friend of yours?" America asked the choking Brit.

The American girl glared up at him, jumping to her full height. "That's right, I'm her friend. Her _best _friend. Which is why I'm not happy that you and the rest of these weirdos kidnapped her! I don't care how many security guys you have! I may not have my baseball bat, but me and Alice can knock out as many of them as you send!"

"That's right!" Alice added, running up to where Amelia was. A familiar German man stepped in front of her, stopping her path.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't just barge in here!" Germany said angrily. "I don't know what you want, but if you leave now we promise we won't call the police for breaking in and knocking out a security guard" he glanced at the fallen security guard uneasily, but went back to glaring at the Italian girl.

"Yeah? Well I-!" Alice paused, staring at the German in front of her curiously. "...You look familiar..." she said slowly. She grinned. "Hey, do you want to go out sometime?"

Whatever Germany had been expecting, it definitaly hadn't been that answer. "Wha...?"

"'Cause even though you look pretty strict and scary, you're kind of cute once you get past that. Like my friend Monika. So, do you want to go out for pasta? We could get something else if you don't want that, but I'd really like pasta! Pizza would be good too, although..."

As Alice continued her speech about food they could go and get, something clicked inside Germany's brain.

"You..." he started uncertainly. "You can't be-"

"Alice!" Amelia yelled. "Stop flirting and get the hell over here!"

"Ah!" Alice seemed to remember where she was. "S-sorry, I-!"

"...Amelia...Alice..." Rosa had recovered from the shock of being glomped, and was now glaring at the American girl. "What are you doing here?" her voice was quiet, but it was obvious that she was extremely pissed off.

Amelia looked at her blankly. "What are we...? We're here to save you of course!"

"Save me? I wasn't bloody kidnapped this time!"

"Yes you were!" Amelia's eyes widened before narrowing. "They must of brain washed you. Or maybe you're _not _Rosie, and you are, in fact, a robot or alien replacement, designed to trick us while everyone else here tortures the real one!" she spun around, facing the nations in the room. "_Where's the real Rosie?_" she shrieked. "I'll have you know, I'm a hero, or heroine, whatever it's called, and if it turns out you've done anything to her, I _will_ hunt you down. One...by...one"

Some of the nations looked away from the American girl, who had suddenly started laughing hysterically, and were now whispering to each other.

"You know, she kind of reminds me of..."

"I know, right? Well, if the British one is meant to be England, then the American one could be..."

Rosa and America both tried to grab the flailing Amelia by the shoulders. "Calm down! I'm not a robot or whatever! I really am Rosie- I mean, Rosa! Gah, now look what you made me say!"

The doors open, and about everyone in the room, expect for Amelia and Alice, thought the same thing. _What now?_

"Amelia, Alice!" Françoise shouted. "Didn't me and Sakura tell you not to do anything over dramatic?"

"Please, can't we all just settle this calmly?" Sakura begged, slightly out of breath as she ran up next to Françoise.

"...What is with the security here...?" Germany asked quietly

Rosa scowled. She had been dealing with a lot of things ever since the day before, and right at that moment, she _really _didn't want to have to deal with her life long rival.

"Why are _you _here?" she asked, glaring at the French girl.

Françoise flicked her hair back, trying to keep the snobbish facade she always had on when she was around the British girl, once she saw that said British girl was alright. "Honestly, mon chere, I can't believe we had to come all this way just for you. Shouldn't you be old enough to look after yourself?"

"Oh, you didn't have to bother. I can look after myself just _fine_" Rosa said angrily, forgetting about the others in the room.

"Really?" Françoise mentally braced herself for the fight she knew was coming. "Prove it"

That was the last straw for Rosa. She lunged at the Frenchgirl, screaming furiously. The two of the yanked at each others hais, scratching and trading punches until America and Japan decided to make a futil attempt at breaking them up.

* * *

_Finished with this chapter...yay XD This has become one of my most poular stories XD Thanks, everyone! ^0^ And, as always, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter of Hetalia Sisters :D Thank you to everyone who review, alerts and favourites this, and, well, any of my stories really XD_

* * *

"Well, that was fun" Amelia said cheerily.

"Amelia" Rosa said coolly "Shut up"

The American girl pouted "I don't know why you're so angry. We were only trying to help"

"Help?" Rosa said quietly "Amelia, I didn't _need _help. I was fine on my own! And not only did you somehow follow me here, you got me arrested too!"

"Oh, come on...They didn't 'arrest' us..."

"Amelia, we've been locked in a room with a security guard watching over us" she gestured to the guard who hadn't looked away from them the moment the other security guards had pushed them inside the small room. "The only reason they've put us in here is so that we can't escape while they call the police"

"Y-you think they're going to call the police?" Sakura spoke up suddenly, wide eyed. Rosa couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. The security guards were probably going to leave her alone, since she hadn't done anything, but she had insisted on following her friends.

"To be fair, Rosie," Amelia smiled "the only reason they grabbed you too was because you and Françoise were still attacking each other"

"_She _was attacking _me"_ Françoise said irritably "I was defending myself"

"Sod off you bloody frog!" Rosa nearly screamed.

Amelia laughed "Wow, getting angry really brings out your Britishness..."

"You too, you-!"

"Quiet down!" the security guard shouted suddenly. Rosa huffed, sinking further into her chair.

The room was quiet for a while after that, until...

"The boys there were all really cute" Alice said happily "It's a shame they kidnapped Rosa..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't bloody kidnapped this time!" Rosa snapped.

"Britishness~" Amelia sang, earning a glare from Rosa which only made her laugh.

Françoise's expression turned somewhat serious. "'This time?' So you've been kidnapped before?"

"Well..." Rosa began uncertainly "Yesterday, they kind of _did _kidnap me..."

"I knew it!" Amelia jumped up "I knew it, knew it, knew it! I knew they were some evil organization that kidnaps people! I-!"

"That's not it!" Rosa defended "They took me because they said they needed help, and..."

"If it's okay that I interupt" Sakura said nervously "Who are 'they', exactly?"

Before Rosa could of answered (If she was going to at all) the door opened.

"Yo, Rosie!" America called "I need to speak to ya"

"Hey!" Amelia glared at the American angrily "I'm the only one who calls her Rosie!"

Rosa sighed, walking towards the open door, ignoring any of the complaints her friends yelled. She glanced at the security guards, wondering why he wasn't saying anything, but then realised he had somehow fallen asleep.

"Are we going to get arrested?" was the first she asked when she closed the door.

"Nah. We managed to convince them to not call the police. Although, that was pretty hard since the Italian girl knocked out one of our security guards, so they all thought you and your friends were a threat or something" America laughed "I've gotta say, trying to get you and that Frenchgirl to stop fighting was impossible! You only stopped when one of the guards grabbed you"

"Is there any point to you calling me out here?" Rosa scowled at him "Or can I go home? And I'm kind of pissed with my so called 'friends', so you can arrest them if you have to"

America laughed again "You must care about them so much. But there is something kind of important..." he suddenly looked a little embarrassed, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You see...um...after you guys were all dragged away kicking and screaming, we all kind of all agreed that we noticed something about your friends..."

Rosa nodded. She already knew what he was trying to say. "You think they're like me, don't you?"

"Well..." America smiled sheepishly "the French one and the Japanese one are really similar to France and Japan. And the American girl kind of reminds me of me...Although that Italian girl is nothing like Italy, she's too brave or something, but she really seems to like pizza and pasta, so..." America looked at her reasurringly "Hey, this could be a good thing! If they really are like you, then that means we can have a better chance of finding Eng- I mean, t-the missing countries, and anyway, there'd be less pressure on you or something. And there's no saying they really _are..._there's just a really big chance..."

"Is there a sure way of knowing?" Rosa groaned "I...I don't want to get them involved if I don't have too..."

"They kind of involved themselves" America pointed out.

"I know but-! ...Forget it. Are you going to have to give them the whole 'countries are people and it's possible you are connected to them' speech?" Rosa turned back to the door, almost reluctantly.

"Kind of...But...it'd probably be easier if _you _told them..."

"What?" Rosa faced the American, obviously shocked "What?" she asked again.

He stepped back, as if he was expecting Rosa to attack him "Okay, don't kill me, but I get the impression that your friends don't like me very much. Although, I think that's pretty crazy, since I'm a hero, and everyone loves the hero, but I-"

"_Are you crazy?_" Rosa shrieked "I can't tell them that!"

America shrank away slightly "I can go in with you, but I think the girl that's possibly my sister and that Italian girl would try to kill me if I got too close...And I can't fight back against them! Hero's don't hit girls!"

"You damn, sexist yank!" Rosa hissed. She grabbed the door handle, nearly pulling it clean off. "You're going in there with me. And don't expect me to explain everything! I want you to say something too!"

"Yeah, yeah..." America sighed "Geez...It's funny when Iggy get's mad, but with you it's scary..."

"...Shut up..."

Rosa immediately stepped to the side as she opened the door, allowing Amelia, Françoise and Alice to fall to the floor. They had obviously been trying to listen through the door. Rosa smiled slightly when she saw that Sakura was still sitting inside the room politely. "...Heya, Rosie" Amelia said awkwardly, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Heya" Rosa repeated with false cheerfulness "So, what'd you hear?"

Alice and Françoise looked away from the Brit's gaze, silently begging Amelia to answer again. "Nothing...We didn't hear anything..." she said, also looking away from Rosa.

"Amelia..."

"Alright!" Amelia jumped up, scowling at Rosa accusingly "We heard that you were saying something about us being 'like you', and that you didn't want to have us involved in something, or whatever, and then you started screaming at that guy when he said that you had to explan to us" she gestured to 'that guy', who was staring at the two girls who were still on the floor. Alice attempted to wave at him cheerfully, but Françoise slapped her hand away, pulling her up to her feet.

Rosa exhaled "Sakura" she called "Get over here"

There was a bit of shuffling from the room they had all been in previously, until Sakura entered the hallway, a little uncertainly. "R-Rosa-chan?"

"Okay..." Rosa started "This is kind of complicated...but...There's a very high possibility that you are all the sisters of countries" she finished brightly.

No reply.

Sakura raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Sakura?" Rosa asked, still keeping the bright tone.

"...Is it okay if you repeat that...? I don't think I understood it..."

"Well, you see...There are countries in this world that are people" Rosa explained unconvincingly "and we're connected to them! Isn't that wonderful?"

Three of the four girls had a very dead-panned expression on their face, except for Sakura who just looked plain worried.

"Rosie" Amelia said calmly "I think we should probably take you to a hospital" It took everything Rosa had to stop herself from killing both of the American's in the room as America suddenly fell to his knees, laughing loudly.

* * *

_Yeah...Maybe not the best chapter ever, but at least Amelia and the others are starting to know what's going now ^0^ They should be pretty much filled in by the next chapter XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_I've not updated in a while...^^' Um, I'm having a bit of trouble with some of the characters personalities...Mainly characters like __Françoise and Chun-Yan, etc...So if anyone has any personal headcannons or ideas about different characters, I'd really appreciate it if you could share them...please :)_

* * *

Deciding that Rosa had embarrassed herself enough for one day, America stepped in and tried explaining it himself. The girls all stared at him skeptically (except for Sakura, who was still looking at Rosa anxiously) However, after a while he said something that made them all suddenly pay a lot more attention.

"Okay...So..." America started a litttle uncertainly. "Do you ever know something without knowing how? Like about your own countries history or something? Or dreams about things that you feel like you've seen before?"

Silence.

"Um..." Françoise was the first to speak up. "What do you mean by dreams?"

America grinned. "Well, Rosie-"

"Hey, only _I _get to call her Rosie!" Amelia stepped forward suddenly, hugging Rosa protectively.

"Whatever, dudette" America rolled his eyes before continuing. "_Rosa _said that she has weird dreams about wars and stuff, and there is a 99% chance that those are England's memories. 'Cause if you _are _connected to the other countries, then that means you will have their memories somewhere in your head. Which would explain the dreams"

Rosa stared at the other four girls. To her absolute surprise, all of them were now looking away awkwardly. Even Amelia, who had let go of Rosa, was refusing to meet her gaze.

"You...All of you...You've really been having dreams like that?" Rosa asked, wide eyed.

"W-who cares?" Amelia muttered. "They're...they're just dreams...They're stupid, they don't mean anything..."

"Amelia..."

"And you never said anything about you having weird dreams!" Amelia suddenly said angrily. "I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!"

"Okay, for one thing, I _never _agreed to that" Rosa said coolly. "And for another, how can you be angry at me when you didn't tell me about _your _dreams either?"

"That's not the point! You're my best friend, so we're supposed to trust each other enough so that we can tell each other when there's something worrying us" Amelia said, wearing the most serious expression Rosa had ever seen on the American girl's face. "But you didn't tell me anything about the kidnapping, even though it obviously _was_ a big deal, and you didn't tell me about this 'connected to a country' thing! I might not of told you things that I didn't think were important, like the dreams or the tracker chip in your phone, but I told you lots of things that I usually never tell anyone, like about my parents! But then you hid something big like this..."

"I know...I..." Rosa's head snapped up suddenly. "Wait, _tracker chip?_"

"Gah, you always focus on the unimportant things..."

"Unimpor...How is a _tracker chip _unimportant? Seriously, what the hell, Amelia?"

"Um...Amelia? Rosa?" Alice stepped between them. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to know about this...'connection'. If I'm really connected to my home country then that'd explain a lot about my life... Like why I sometimes have the urge to surrender in a fight"

"I guess..." Amelia turned to America. "Okay...um...'America'...Since Rosie's pretty bad at explaining things, _you _tell us everything you know about this connection thing"

"Er, sure?" America said uncertainly. "Well...there are immortal people who represent the countries of the world...And there are other people in the world who are linked to the people countries and help keep them connected to the Earth. We like to call them a countries sister or brother, since it makes it less awkward then calling them a clone...Because of this they have the memories of the country they're connected to, and...Actually, that's pretty much all anyone knows..."

Françoise frowned "That's it...?"

"Well...Yeah..." America laughed shakily "Not many of the others actually believe in the whole thing...Or they just haven't heard of it...I only heard about it last week..."

"I-I don't mean to be rude..." Sakura began nervously "But how can you be sure that we're...'sisters'?..."

"It's just...You're all _a lot _like the countries you're from...And you admitted that you had strange dreams, and...Gah, can't you just believe? What ever happened to taking a leap of faith?"

"You've got to admit, it sounds pretty stupid..." Amelia stared at America curiously "So...Does that mean that you're like my older brother?"

"From how you've been acting, I'd say yes" America smiled.

"Huh..." Amelia's eyes narrowed suddenly as she pulled Rosa close again, ignoring her complaints. "Just so you know, _never _kidnap Rosie again. I won't let you off the hook so easily next time. And I'm sure you'd hate it just as much if someone kidnapped whoever the hell Rosie's supposed to be connected to"

America's expression darkened. "He _was _kidnapped, actually...That's why we needed her"

"...Ah" there was a sudden awkward silence. "I see..."

"Why was he kidnapped?" Alice asked.

"No one knows...Different countries have been vanishing lately, which is why everyone's saying they were kidnapped...That's why we were looking for people like you, so that they might be able to remember what happened and then we could find them..."

"So, what?" Amelia frowned "The more people like us, the bigger the chance you'll find the missing countries?"

"...Maybe?"

"Well, there are lots of people from different countries at out school" Amelia said brightly. "Is it possible they're like us too?"

America blinked. "Er...There's a small chance...Although, you're all here, and you all know each other, so it's not impossible...Yeah, there's a chance" he grinned. "But I get the idea Rosie'll kill me if the we just kidnap them..."

"You're right about that" Rosa glared, but it was half hearted.

"So _we'll _talk to them! Right, guys?" Amelia turned to the others, wearing an identical grin to America.

They stared back, a deadpan look on their face, similar to the ones they had been wearing earlier.

"..._Right?_"

"...Désolé, Amelia" Françoise sighed "But I'm not sure how involved I want to be in this whole thing...I admit, it's interesting, but..."

"Um...I can help if you think you're going to be in a fight" Alice said awkwardly "But otherwise, I think I'm going to have to focus on cheering Chiara up for the next few days...She's surely noticed her car's gone by now..."

"But..." Amelia pouted "Okay...Rosie? Sakura?"

Rosa met Amelia's gaze. She knew that she and Sakura wouldn't be able to say no...Just like always...Well, even if Amelia wasn't there, she knew America would just force her to help anyway...

"Sure..." she said, defeated "I'll help you..." Rosa was aware of Sakura timidly nodding in agreement next to her.

"Thanks guys!" America said happily "I'm sure we'll be able to find Eng-...Er, everyone this way!" He glanced at his watch. "Huh...I guess you're school should be shut by now so there's no point in taking you back there..."

Alice grinned "I took everyone here in my sister's car. I'm sure we can squeeze Rosa in, so you don't have to worry about arranging a way to take us home!"

"Cool! Oh, and..." America pulled out a pen and paper from his pocket and started scribbling hurriedly. He eventually stopped, but looked confused as he tried to decide whether to give it to Rosa or Amelia. Eventually he handed it to Rosa. "It's my cell number" America explained. "If you guys find out anything or need help, just call"

"So...You're leaving such an important job in the hands of teenage girls...How smart of you..." Rosa smirked.

"Hey we have an important job here!" America defended. "We're trying to find information on the kidnappers!"

"If you say so...Hey, we should probably go home" Rosa turned to the Italian girl "Alice, you said you're driving, right?"

"Sì!"

Sakura and Françoise exchanged glances, the blood slowly draining from their faces.

* * *

Monika shivered, stopping suddenly. School had ended a little while ago, and after finishing a few jobs for the teachers she was now walking home with Maria.

"Something wrong, Monny?" Maria asked her younger sister.

"It's weird..." Monika began thoughtfully. "I just had the strangest feeling that Alice was going to endanger the lives of most of our friends..."

Maria laughed. "Yep, that sounds like Alice alright!"

* * *

_Chapter finish XD Okay, so school's starting on tuesday, and it's an important year with exams and stuff, so I won't be able to update as much...I'll still try to, but...you know...school...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_School...takes so much time out of fanfiction writing o_O Just so you know, I've been getting really confused about their ages in this story...I've decided that most of the main characters are 17, __Françoise and other older sister like characters like Chiara and Maria etc are 18, and younger characters like Meg and Nikolai are 16 XD I find this makes the story less confusing...for me, at least XD I think I wasn't a little bit lazy at the end of this chapter o_O_

* * *

"How...How is that girl still alive?" Rosa asked no one in particular, leaning against the wall for support. She honestly didn't care that they were at Amelia's house as long as she was out of that metal deathtrap. Although Alice didn't seem to understand why everyone wanted to get off there she didn't say anything, since it meant that she could go straight home.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the slumped British girl. "What are you talking about? You're all acting so weird..." She turned to Françoise, who was attempting to drag Sakura in through the front door. The Japanese girl had fainted after Alice said she was going to try and overtake a Ferrari. "Will she be alright?"

"I think so..." Françoise sighed, closing the door as she finally brought Sakura inside. "I think it'd be best if we took her somewhere where she could lie down"

"...Hello, Amelia" The door to what Rosa knew was the living room swung open suddenly, revealing a very familiar girl, her arms crossed and her violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have some explaining to do" Meg said coolly.

"Huh? Oh, hey Meg" Amelia said. "Sorry, but is it okay if we save this for later? One of my friend's kind of unconscious and another one of them has a little bit of explaining to do, so..." She trailed off, noticing someone who was now at her sister's side. "Wait, Anya?" Amelia asked in disbelief, immediately stiffening at the sight of the Russian girl. "Why are you here?"

"Dobryj dyen, Amelia" Anya smiled, ignoring the frosty look Amelia gave her.

Rosa couldn't help but shiver slightly at Anya's unwavering beam. Anya had transferred to their school from another in Russia about a year ago. Rumours immediately spread about her and her two brothers, mainly things like her family's part of some kind of Russian mafia, Nikolai, her younger brother, will try to kill anyone who looks at him or his sister the wrong way, Anya was singlehandedly attempting to take over the world... (That was the only rumour that Rosa was pretty sure wasn't true...) Anyway, pretty much everyone was scared of her. Amelia was pretty much convinced she was evil, and she and sometimes Alice would often try to fight with her over the simplest things. The only ones at school who seemed to actually get along with Anya, or at the very least didn't accuse her of being insane, were Chun-yan and Meg.

"Anya came round to give you the homework you got today" Meg explained. "Since you disappeared in the middle of school today..."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Amelia defended. "Rosie got taken out of school by these two countries, except I didn't know they were countries and I thought they were part of some evil kidnapping organisation 'cause they kidnapped Rosie yesterday! So I was understandably worried, and-"

Meg frowned "...'Countries'? What the heck is that supposed to mean...?"

"I'm sorry, I can't explain" Amelia said dramatically, which only made the Canadian girl glare at her "It's classified"

Rosa turned away from the two sisters, sighing. "This is going to take a while" she said to Françoise who was trying to support the still unconscious Japanese girl. "Let's just go ahead take Sakura to Amelia's room. She can rest there"

Françoise nodded, actually agreeing with Rosa for once. "But won't it be hard to carry her upstairs...?"

"It's fine. Amelia's dad moved her room downstairs when she was little. It was probably because he was scared she'd jump out a window or something...Come on, I'll show you" She grabbed Sakura's ankles, lifting them up so that both she and Françoise were holding Sakura above the ground.

They moved down the hall, past the three girls who were so occupied with their argument that they didn't notice them. Rosa opened one of the doors behind them, a white door with the words '**secret hideout**' scribbled on in permanent marker, along with a few doodles of stars and spaceships, allowing them to step inside.

Amelia's room made Rosa think of some kind of war between clothes and toys, the bed being one side and the wardrobe the other. The floor, with the amount of things that were littered around, was obviously no man's land. (Probably not the best way to describe things, but with the amount of dreams Rosa had about wars in the past she sometimes couldn't help it)

After somehow climbing over the destruction that could have once been called a bedroom floor, Rosa and Françoise lay Sakura down on the bed, easing the spaceship patterned pillow under her head. Sakura groaned slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Wow" was all Françoise could say as she looked around the room properly. The only things that Amelia actually seemed to take care of were two fluffy stuffed toys, an alien and a whale, which were set carefully on top of the wardrobe. Amelia brought them down at night to sleep with, and would then put them back up every morning. Sometimes, if she had been watching a horror film that night, she would sleep with her baseball bat too. This bat was usually carefully hidden inside the wardrobe along with two boxes. One was labelled 'School things' (which Rosa knew was a complete lie. Really it was filled with a secret stash of sweets and horror movies) and 'Sakura's stuff'. This box was used for all the anime and video games that Sakura bought but was too scared to keep around her home in case her parents found them.

Rosa sat on the mattress, a little bit away from Sakura, making sure to keep her feet above the ground. You never knew what was under Amelia's bed.

An awkward silence set between the two rivals.

"This whole thing…..is pretty hard to believe" Françoise finally said. "I admit, I do have strange dreams….about wars and things that almost feel like they happened in the past….But….the whole 'country' and 'sister' thing…."

"It's not like you have to worry about any of this" Rosa said bitterly. "You said you don't want to be involved, right?"

"It's not like that" Françoise sighed. Rosa realised that the French girl didn't seem as willing to start an argument with her like normal. "It's just...It's sad, isn't it?"

"...'Sad'?"

"Think about it. If all of this is really true, then...then is anything about us real?" Françoise began playing with a strand of her brown hair, not looking Rosa in the eye "Surely you must of realised this, non? If we really are connected to these people, these _countries_, then doesn't that mean that we're just clones? A copy of someone else? It would mean that everything, everything about us, had been decided for us, before we were even born. I've known you since I was seven, Rose, when we both still lived in our home countries. Our parents were friends, and would visit each other on holidays...But us? We hated each other immediately. I would speak in French to annoy you because you had no idea what I was saying, and you would try to hit me with a pirate sword you made out of cardboard. Don't you think it's wrong that the way we felt about each other was decided before we even met?"

"It..." Rosa defended weakly "It's not like we _always _fight. There are a few times where I don't _completely _hate you..." Rosa had actually thought of what Françoise was saying, and had stayed awake practically the entire night before just worrying about it.

Françoise smiled sadly "Désolé, I know you think I'm just being spiteful, and maybe I am being selfish in a way, but I'd like to keep the idea that I really am my own person. Even if I'm just pretending, if I'm just being naive. If you do end up needing me, I will try to help, but otherwise..."

"Fran..."

The door slammed open, making both Rosa and Françoise jump in surprise. "Yes! I get it! Skipping school is wrong, alright? Sorry for having more important things to do then learning why an apple fell of a tree!" Amelia yelled into the hall. She was clutching a few pieces of paper tightly, which Rosa decided was probably the homework Anya had delivered. She huffed, closing the door, before holding the sheets of paper up to the light. "...Okay" Amelia said after a while. "I don't think these are explosive"

Rosa rolled her eyes "Amelia, I don't think even Anya could make _paper _explosive..."

"Hey, it exists! ...Probably" Amelia shrugged. "But that girl must have had some other motive other than dropping off this 'homework'...I mean, she's obviously evil. She has _purple _eyes! Who the heck has _purple _eyes?"

"...Your sister?"

"Me?" Françoise pointed to herself, eyebrow raised.

"….Forget it. We have work to do!" Amelia grabbed a pen from the floor, jumping onto the bed next to Rosa. Using the back of her homework, she quickly scribbled the title '_names_'. Rosa decided not to say anything about the now ruined homework. Amelia would just get away with it anyway. "We need to figure out who else could be like us!"

"Um...Ma chère?" Françoise said hesitantly. "Sakura is involved in this as well; wouldn't it be better if we waited for her to wake up first?"

"Oh, right, right" Amelia glanced at Sakura. "…..Anime con's starting early this year" she said quietly.

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open "I….What? Where…?" Her eyes widened as she seemed to remember the events of the past few hours. "So….So many cars….." she mumbled faintly.

"Sakura's awake" Amelia said cheerily. "Okay, so we already have all of us and Alice too" She wrote down these names on the paper. "Do we know anyone else that could be like us?"

"….Amelia what makes you think we would know anyone else like us?" Rosa sighed "What are the odds that everyone would just happen to be in the same place?" She didn't mean to sound so pessimistic, but after everything that had happened Rosa just wanted to go home. Her headache from earlier hadn't gone away, in fact it just seemed to be getting worse.

"We're all here!" Amelia grinned "And America's supposed to be the melting point of the world right? Lots of different people from lots of different countries come here, so why the hell not?"

"There are lots of people from different countries at school" Sakura pointed out. She seemed to of finally recovered. "We can write those down, and try to visit them one by one to see if we can figure it out. We can cross them off after that"

"Right, right" Amelia said. "So…..Monika and Maria are both from Germany right?" She wrote these down before looking up expectantly"

"Chun-Yan-san is from China, right?" Sakura added.

Françoise smiled "I believe Isabel is from Spain"

Amelia hurriedly scribbled these names down. "Let's see…..There's also…." Her expression darkened suddenly. "I suppose we'll have to include Anya, right?" She didn't wait for a reply, and reluctantly wrote this too, adding a small unhappy face underneath it.

"….Didn't Meg live in Canada until a while ago?" Rosa said thoughtfully.

"…Meg?" Amelia frowned, thinking it over. "I….I guess it's possible…." She held up the paper, examining her writing. "I guess this is everyone we know from a different country, huh?"

"Everyone we pretty much get along with at least" Françoise said. "It does seem, smaller then I would of thought though"

"Yeah…..Well, now that that's put of the way" Amelia turned to Rosa "I'm still upset with you, Rosie!"

Rosa blinked. "Wha-? But….We've already been over this Amelia!"

"It doesn't change the face that you hid something super important from us!" Amelia huffed. "Admit it, you just don't trust me"

"Oh, for- I only found out _yesterday_. I've barely had time to think about it myself! And now...And now you're all involved too….I just- _Ah_-!" Rosa gasped, clutching her head.

"…..'Ah'?

"Ow….My….My head…." Rosa gritted her teeth, trying to stop the tears that were starting to cloud her vision. Her headache which was just a simple annoyance to her before suddenly felt like her head was splitting in two.

"Rosie?" Amelia asked worriedly. "Are….Are you alright? Rosie?"

"I….I don't-" Rosa gasped again. She was vaguely aware of the other moving closer to her, watching her anxiously. "St-stop it!" She found herself crying. "I-….Y-you can't-!"

Out of nowhere, Rosa fell silent, now staring at the ground. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was looking at something the others couldn't see.

"….Rosie?" Amelia asked. "Are you-?

Rosa jerked suddenly, quickly turning to Amelia. Her eyes were still unfocused. "_You don't know what you're doing!_" She yelled. "_You can't do this! Don't you remember me? Don't you know who you are? Why…..? What__…..__What did they do to you?_"

Amelia grabbed the British girl's shoulders "R-Rosie, what are you talking about? Just….just calm down, and…."

Rosa blinked at her sleepily. "Huh….? Amelia…..?"

"Are….you okay, Rose?" Françoise asked nervously.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um…..Don't you remember what you were just saying?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Rosa shook her head. Oddly, she found she couldn't remember the past few minutes. Amelia said that she was still upset with her, and then…..

Nothing. All she knew was that she suddenly felt really sleepy and that her headache was gone.

* * *

_Dramatic~ Amelia kind of ruined the serious moment with Rosa and Françoise XD And something weird happened with Rosa….:O Well, I guess everyone will find out one day :D Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

_YAY! We've reached over 100 reviews! XD Thank you so much, everyone :')_

* * *

The day before had been such a whirlwind of activity that Rosa had almost forgotten about school. Almost.

That day they had gym. The teacher had grumbled something about basketball before collapsing onto a bunch at the side of the room. Not even the end of the world could interrupt his naptime. Or a hall full of screaming teenagers.

Rosa stood in an untouched corner of the room, arms crossed. She decided it would be in her best interest to stay out of the game as much as possible, since she wasn't the fastest runner in the world and had to leave her glasses in the changing room.

Sakura moved next to her, obviously having the same idea. No one complained, since the two of them were known for having the extremely low stamina.

Rosa peered forward, trying to watch the group who seemed so far away. The only one she could make out in the blurry madness was Anya. She currently had the ball, and most of the students were too scared to even attempt to take it from her.

She couldn't understand how she ended up in the same P.E group as the Russian girl. Anya was fast, strong and had excellent aim. Just like Amelia, actually. (But if anyone ever said this to her…Let's just say the speaker would be in hospital. For about a month or two.) But Rosa didn't. In most gym lessons before, she had managed to live by letting Amelia show off as much as she liked, which pretty much involved letting her do everything. But at the start of the year, Rosa was slightly dismayed to find that Amelia had been moved to a different group. Probably because of Anya. The teachers would have wanted to avoid starting WW3 at all costs.

She yawned. Rosa had barely slept at all the night before. She had been worrying too much, mainly about what she had discussed with Françoise, although trying to find the other 'sisters' had occasionally reared its head in her thoughts. It was understandable though, in the past two days she had learned about the existence of countries who were also people, that she and most of her friends were connected to their home countries, and that her best friend was probably the craziest stalker in the world. Seventeen year old girls really shouldn't have to deal with those kinds of things.

Rosa felt a pair of eye watching her and looked down. Sakura was gazing at her, and although it was hard to tell without glasses, worry seemed to be etched across her face. "Something wrong?" Rosa asked.

Sakura quickly looked away. "N-nothing….It's nothing..."

Rosa frowned. It wasn't just Sakura; Amelia had been staring at her too in lessons, while thoughtfully chewing her pen into an inky mess. The American had quickly pretended her attention _wasn't_ solely on Rosa when she had glanced at her questioningly, trying to make it look like she had been looking out the window or at the clock instead. She had also hurriedly changed the subject when Rosa had later challenged her about it.

But she decided not to press Sakura about it. The Japanese girl wasn't the type to lie or avoid a question completely when she didn't have to. Hopefully she'd eventually find out what was suddenly so interesting about her later. She had bigger things to worry about anyway.

The British girl was so deep in her own thoughts; she didn't hear the urgent yells of her name, or notice when Sakura shrieked and dived out the way. But Rosa did feel the basketball crash into her, hitting her square in the chest and knocking her clean of her feet. The air was slammed out of her, everything was spinning…

And suddenly she wasn't in the gym anymore.

The walls were an almost blinding pure white. Her eyesight was fuzzy, so she couldn't make out any specific details, but she could just about see a few people, talking to each other nervously. They were wearing a blue uniform that seemed so familiar it was downright infuriating. In the background there was a faint but continuous beeping.

Rosa was jolted out of that room when she slammed onto the gym floor, her head connecting with the ground, causing her to cry out.

"R-Rosa-chan?" Sakura was at her side, kneeling down worriedly. "Are you okay? Rosa-chan?"

She tried to reply, she really did, but her lungs were still starved of air from when the basketball hit her. Also, her head _really _hurt. The noise that trickled from Rosa's mouth sounded more like a petrified sheep than any form of the English language. This only concerned Sakura further.

"Are you alright?" To Rosa's surprise, _Anya_ walked up to them, gazing down at the fallen Brit. "It looked like you were hit pretty hard…"

"Rosa-chan?" Sakura tried again. She looked up helplessly to where the teacher was, but he was still asleep, blissfully unaware of anything. Only a few people had noticed what had happened, but they had quickly been sucked into the game again, retrieving the stray ball and trying to keep it away from each other.

"I think she hit her head" Anya mused. "Maybe she should see the nurse?"

The fear of one of her friends being hurt seemed greater than her fear of the taller Russian. Sakura nodded in agreement, trying to get a reaction from Rosa.

"I-I'm fine!" Rosa said suddenly, finally finding her voice as she attempted to sit up. She rubbed the sore part of her head tentatively. "I don't need to see the nurse…"

"I think it'd be a good idea" Anya surprised Rosa further by reaching out her hand, offering it to her. "Here, I'll take you"

She accepted the hand hesitantly. She didn't really have anything against the Russian girl; as far as she knew, all the rumours about her were completely false. She knew that Anya was perfectly capable of acting normal and even being friendly. But still, Rosa couldn't shake the unsettled feeling she got whenever she saw that unwavering innocent beam.

Rosa looked behind her desperately as Anya started to lead her away, searching for help. But Sakura suddenly seemed to of remembered her fear of Anya, and merely stared after Rosa apologetically.

They walked together in silence until they reached the nurse's office. The situation was explained to the nurse, and she immediately started cooing over Rosa, no matter how many times she argued that there was nothing wrong with her, and ushered her to a nearby bed in the corner. She was told to lie down while the nurse went to get her a glass of water. They could then check her for any sign of concussion; even though Rosa pointed out that she hadn't even fallen unconscious.

Rosa lay down on the bed as instructed, sighing as she did so. It took her a few seconds to realise Anya hadn't left the room yet. In fact, she seemed to be staring ay Rosa curiously. "Yes?" Rosa asked pointedly.

A few seconds passed before Anya answered. "…Why are all of you so scared of me?"

"…Huh?"

"Ever since I came to this school, everyone's avoided me…" Rosa couldn't see her expression, but the Russian girl sounded unusually sad. "I don't think I've done anything wrong, so why…?" She sighed. "Never mind, I just…" She seemed to glance at Rosa one last time before leaving the room without a word.

Rosa was left there, a little stunned. Thinking about it, Anya really didn't seem to have that many friends. The only people she seemed to talk to on a regular basis were Chun-Yan, Meg, and her somehow creepier and way too clingy younger brother Nikolai. She was supposed to have an older brother, but Rosa had never met him. Amelia only ever seemed to argue with her. Honestly, it must be pretty lonely…

She leaned back on the bed, deciding it wasn't best to think about it too much. Although, maybe she could talk to Anya a _little _bit more….Although, the last time she had started talking to Anya, Amelia began following her _everywhere_. They had only been talking about how they handled their siblings, since they both agreed they came from insane families, but Amelia had seemed to take it the wrong way. That, and Anya's general creepiness, had put Rosa off attempting to hang out with her again.

Rosa sighed again. _I'm seventeen, and I've already been stalked and kidnapped…Wow…And where is the nurse with my water?_

The door swung open. Alice Vargas ran into the infirmary, diving behind the bed Rosa was occupying. "Um…?" Rosa started, but Alice firmly pressed a finger to her lips, sending the British girl a pleading look.

Barely a second later the door opened again, with a lot more force. "Alice Daisy Vargas! I know you're in here!" Chiara Vargas, Alice's older sister, yelled into the room. Rosa jolted slightly from where she sat, all too aware of the poison green eyes now locked on her. "Where is she?"

"I- Um…"

"Don't play dumb! You're one of her friends right? So tell me, _where is she?_"

Rosa hated to admit it, but at that moment she actually felt a little intimidated by the Italian girl. Her eyes were blazing angrily, framed by her long, dark brown hair. Although Chiara was usually someone who Rosa considered to have move bark than bite, even if she was the captain of the karate club, she was currently giving off an aura that told her _someone _was going to die.

"I-I don't know!" Rosa tried to say convincingly. She was aware of Alice stirring slightly, as if she was trying to estimate her chances of escaping. In Rosa's opinion, they were pretty low.

Chiara regarded the British girl for a little while longer. "Oh, fine!" Chiara huffed. "But if you see her, tell her that I'm looking for her" Rosa nodded hurriedly. "Honestly, that girl is such an idiot!" Chiara raged. "Not only did she steal my car yesterday, this morning I found it had a scratch on it. _A scratch!_ On my poor car…I swear, I'm going to kill that girl…" She winced suddenly.

"Are…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache…" Chiara rubbed her head thoughtfully. "I've been getting a lot of them lately…" Her eyes were squeezed shut. When they opened again, her poison green eyes were clouded over, as if she was staring something, somewhere else. "_When the territorials are endangered, their guardians will rise…"_

Rosa blinked. Why did Chiara sound so…distant? "What are you talking about?"

Chiara shook her head suddenly. Her eyes were normal again. Her gaze slowly drifted to Rosa. "Um…What was I just doing?" she asked, clearly puzzled as she looked around the room.

"You were telling me about how you were planning to commit sororicide"

"Huh…Well, that _sounds _like me…But I can't…" Chiara was clutching her head confusedly. "Whatever, I'm going" she said with a sigh, turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Again, Rosa was left alone, confused. Well, not really alone…

"Thanks for helping me there!" Alice said, obviously relieved. She jumped up onto the bed next to Rosa.

Rosa jumped slightly. She had completely forgotten about the other Italian. "It's nothing…"

"But it is! I was sure that mia sorella was going to rip my head of there and then!" Alice laughed. "Grazie mia amica!"

Rosa nodded, a little unsurely. Since when had Alice added her to her list of friends? They didn't even talk to each other that much. In fact, they had gotten in to a huge fight the first time they had met properly. (Although, Rosa could no longer remember what had ignited the fight. But she could recall laughing about it with Alice later, who offered her a slice of pizza in an attempt at a sort of peace treaty) She didn't really have anything against her, but there was something about her personality that was too much like Amelia's…

"So…Um…" Alice's expression suddenly turned serious. "What have you all decided to do about your…um…'brother'?"

Rosa frowned at the sudden change in subject. "Well….As you know, Amelia decided that we're going to find more people like us first, so…" Rosa glanced at Alice from the corner of her eye. "Oh, you should probably know that we decided Monika and her sister have a high chance of being, um, 'sisters' too…"

"Monika…?" Alice smiled suddenly. "So Monika could be like us? Yay~ That means she won't think I'm a freak if she ever finds out!" She said, jumping to her feet, now extremely happy. "Oh, I could talk to Monika about it if you want. Then you and Amelia could focus on anyone else you're checking!"

"Yeah…" Rosa sighed. "You sure are taking this well..."

"Huh?"

"It's just, I expected everyone to freak out a little more" Rosa said. "Everyone's treating this like it's an everyday thing. Well, except, maybe, for Fran...I mean, I was upset when I found out about this, and there's still a part of me that doesn't really believe it. Or…Maybe I just don't _want _to believe it. I just want to think I'm a normal girl….." Rosa looked away sadly. "Although, with the dreams and everything, I guess I've always known I was never _normal _normal…."

"But, that's not a bad thing!" Alice interrupted. "I mean, it's not like you're alone in all of this! You have me and Amelia and Sakura and even Françoise! And that America guy seemed pretty nice too! And wasn't my fratello taken too? We're in the same situation!"

_She's right_, Rosa realised. Out of all of her friends, her problem was probably the most similar to Alice's. Even though Alice wasn't blindfolded and forced into a van by two countries.

"And why I'm taking this so well…Like you said, I've always known I wasn't normal" Alice continued brightly. "I mean, my life has always been a little crazy. I was born in a pizzeria!"

"…You're kidding"

"Nope!" Alice giggled. "My parents were in a pizzeria in Venice when my mama went into labour. Because of that, they were thinking of making my middle name Veneziano, but they had already done something like that with Chiara so they decided to make it Daisy" She smiled at Rosa's blank expression. "'Veneziano' means 'from Venice'" Alice explained. "Mia sorella was born in Rome, so they made her middle name 'Romana'; it means 'citizen of Rome'"

"I see," was Rosa's only reply, wondering how any of this was relevant.

"What I'm trying to say, well, what I _was _trying to say before I got side tracked, is that it doesn't matter if you're weird, 'cause your friends are weird too, which means that you're not so different after all!" Alice declared dramatically, hands on hips.

"That's very nice" Rosa happened to glance at the clock on the wall. "…Alice? Shouldn't you be in class?"

The blood drained from the Italian girl's face. "Merda!" she yelled after checking the clock, darting out of the room.

Rosa collapsed onto her side, exhausted. Seriously, where was the nurse with her water?

* * *

_Happy Halloween, everyone! XD There was actually an extra bit I was planning to add, but then laziness and the need to update took over, so...XD I know not much happened in this chapter, sorry T-T Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^ I have to say, this is by far my most reviewed story XD All of you are so nice… :') This is also the longest chapter I've written for this story so far XD_


	12. Chapter 12

As they had to walk the same way to get to their homes, there was often an unspoken 'keep at least 10 paces between us' rule between Rosa and Françoise. However, the same unspoken rule was broken easily by either one of them. On that particular day, the rule had been broken by Rosa.

"So," Françoise began, noticing the Brit next to her, "I heard that you had to see the nurse today?"

"I was hit by a basketball in P.E," Rosa said with a little shrug.

Françoise laughed. "I would hardly call that a major injury. "

"It's not like I _wanted _to go." Rosa scowled, tightening the grip on her bag. "Everyone just overreacted. I would have been fine, but Sakura and Anya thought it would be a good idea for some reason…"

"Oh, Anya? Since when were the two of you friends?"

"We're not, really." But saying this reminded Rosa about what Anya had said earlier, and she felt a small stab of guilt.

After that, they walked on in almost complete silence. That is, until Rosa realised Françoise was staring at her. She glanced up at her, and Françoise quickly looked away. The earlier guilt about Anya was gone, and was now being replaced by irritation at her so-called 'friends' and her rival.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason…" Françoise mumbled. She seemed embarrassed about being caught.

Rosa resisted the urge to yell. She had often been told that she had a short fuse, but she had been trying to control it in recent years. Even though found this was extremely hard when she was around Françoise or Amelia.

"Look," Rosa said. "I think I have the right to know why I'm suddenly so interesting. It's not just you; Amelia and Sakura have been staring at me all day too." She stopped and folded her arms. "Well?"

Françoise sighed. "We're just worried."

"About…?"

"You. Your little episode yesterday…You were acting crazier than usual." Françoise tried adding the same sarcasm with her last sentence that she would have usually used when talking to Rosa, but she couldn't hide her anxious tone.

"You mean when I apparently started babbling nonsense?" Rosa sighed. "I told you; I can't remember anything like that happening. How am I supposed to know if it even did?"

"Why would we lie about something like that? And the fact that you can't remember it makes it even more worrying."

"So, what? You and Amelia and Sakura are watching me to make sure I don't have another episode again?" Rosa tried laughing it off, but it had a nervous edge. If what they had told her was true, then what did it mean? It wasn't just that, a lot of strange things had been happening since America and France had blindfolded her and thrown her into a van two days ago.

Was…Was she losing her mind?

A slightly heavier silence descended on them, Rosa deep in thought and Françoise still occasionally glancing at Rosa. To Rosa, it wasn't really fair. It was quickly shown that she wasn't the only 'sister' nearby, and that she seemed to at least know most of the possible ones… So why had it been her? Why had she been the one they chose to kidnap? And why was it that, apart from the dreams, she seemed to be the only one being affected this way?

Not that she wanted her friends to have to go through this. That was half the reason she hadn't told them in the first place. (The other half being the fear that they'd either think she was crazy or a freak.) But…Out of everyone, why was it _her? _Even if Amelia and Sakura had joined the efforts to find the missing countries, why did it feel like everyone was depending on _her, _of all people?

Françoise tapped her shoulder. Rosa turned, slightly annoyed that her inner monologue had been interrupted.

"What now?"

"It's just…I only saw him that meeting Amelia tried to save you from, but isn't that…?" Françoise pointed, and Rosa tried to see what had caught her rival's attention.

…_France?_

Either of them sure of the reason, they hid behind a nearby hedge, spying on him from in-between the leaves.

"So that really is him?" Françoise asked, not looking away. "…He's my brother?"

Rosa nodded. There was no mistaking the French nation. He was stood a little bit away from their hiding spot, turning his head with a frown as if he was looking for something. Although…There was something different about him. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the fact that his hair somehow seemed limper, or that his clothes were clearly out of season. If he really was Françoise's brother, then Rosa would have expected him to be extremely fashion conscious.

Ah, whatever. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"So…What do you think we should do?" Rosa turned to Françoise. "He's obviously here for something. Do you think we should just go up to him and say 'hi', or…?"

"I don't know." Françoise was frowning. She was obviously thinking about something. "I…" She smirked suddenly. "I didn't realise before, but he's actually pretty attractive."

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "…Fran, he's your brother."

"What? I didn't say I _liked_ him, just that he's…appealing."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You're just jealous because my brother's cuter."

"Why the _hell _would I be jealous about something like that? And anyway, you've never even seen my brother, so there's no way for you to tell. Also, it's obviously not true."

"You've haven't met him either. And I _can _tell. Since I am the better looking one, it's understandable I'd have the better looking brother."

"Of course. Only you would have such shallow logic."

"Oh, so you're saying that I am better looking?"

"I never said that. And you didn't exactly deny the fact that you were shallow."

Their rather controlled argument would have gone on longer if a hand had not clamped down on one shoulder for each of them, and a playful voice chimed, "Found you~."

Both girls yelped and spun around. France stepped back slightly, a little startled by their reaction, but smiled.

Realising who had scared her, Rosa scowled. "Why are you here?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm only visiting," France explained. "I wanted to make sure you weren't having too much trouble with that little task Amerique gave you." He turned his attention to Françoise, and his expression turned more curious. "And you must be…"

"Françoise Bonnefoy." Françoise seemed a little nervous. Maybe she was worried he had heard her call him attractive.

France nodded. "I see…" He seemed oddly…uninterested. It seemed a little strange to Rosa. He had seemed much more fascinated by her at the meeting after Amelia had almost declared war on the world, so why…?

"Why are you here?" Rosa asked again, shaking away any confusing thoughts. "We haven't exactly started our 'little task' because we have a small everyday obstacle known as 'school'. You, of all people, should know that, especially since you took me away from my school just yesterday."

"R-Right…" France smiled sheepishly. "It must have slipped my mind… A-Anyway, there is a more important reason why I came here. I need to know…Are you sure that you want to help us?"

There was a pause.

"Um…" Rosa glanced at Françoise, who shared her confused expression. "What?"

"I'm just saying, it might not be such a good idea for you to get too involved." France sighed sadly. "I feel it was unfair of Amerique to give you such a difficult job."

"To be fair, it was more Amelia's idea than America's," Rosa said. "And it's not even that difficult. As far as I know, all we're planning to do is visit our friends' houses."

"Even so," France said, "I still think it's a bad idea for the two of you, and the rest of your friends, to get involved with this. Whoever is behind the kidnappings is obviously dangerous. We have experience with this sort of thing, but…"

"But we don't?"

"Exactly."

Françoise frowned at her brother. "So now you're telling Rose not to help."

"Putting it bluntly…"

_This,_ Rosa thought, _doesn't make any sense. _France seemed to have no problem with Rosa helping yesterday, so what had brought the sudden change in heart?

"I suppose I can't change your mind, can I?" France asked sadly.

Just a few seconds ago, Rosa was inwardly complaining about having to do so much. But even though France was now giving her the chance to give up…Well, some kind of stubborn protectiveness rose inside of her. She might have been reluctant, but she really did want to help…And honestly, before France had brought it up, she hadn't really thought too much about the kidnapper(s). There_ was _a possibility she's be putting herself in danger, but…

"I'll think about it," Rosa said firmly.

"Well, that's a start." France nodded. "I suppose that was really all I came here for. I should go; they need help at the summit…"

"_Really?" _Rosa was stunned. "You came here for a five minute conversation? _Really?_"

For a split second, France's expression seemed to darken. "It might not seem it, but this is really important, Rosa. Your choice affects how involved you truly have to be. You can just try to forget about what you have learned, and carry on with your normal life, or…"

_Okay, this man's seen the Matrix one too many times…_ Rosa thought with a sad shake of her head.

"Well…Good luck." France waved and turned from them, walking away. They stared after him until he turned around a corner.

"Wow. He annoys the hell out of me. He really _is _your brother, Fran." Rosa tried to laugh, but it was forced down by a weird sense of unease.

Françoise nodded distantly. "He…Did he seem a little…'different' to you?"

"He was acting a little strange, but…" Rosa sighed. "I don't know, maybe he was just upset about something?" She glanced down at her watch and swore under her breath. "Hell, I've got to get to Amelia's house. Stupid France." In response to Françoise's confused glance, she said, "I told her I'd go to her house after school. I wanted to go home first, but, well…France. I don't have time anymore. I need to go, okay?"

"Okay…" Françoise looked at her. "So, you really are going to carry on with this. You're going to help them."

Before turning away, Rosa smiled. "Of course I am."

* * *

…_This is like the ending to an episode where the hero doesn't want to be a hero anymore, but then he realises the world still needs him and he goes off fighting anyway…But it wasn't supposed to be that, it was supposed to be important, but it doesn't seem that way, huh? XD_

_I'm so sorry this took forever T-T I have been so busy, and I'm only going to get busier still… Well, please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


End file.
